


Christmas Cookies

by ozzie_payn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, graham interrupts a makeout sesh, they make gingerbread men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzie_payn/pseuds/ozzie_payn
Summary: 13 tries to make gingerbread men- it does not go well
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall! happy holidays and sorry im a little bit late for this fic! hope ya enjoy it :)

“Yaz! Can ya c’mere a sec please?” The Doctor called from the kitchen in the TARDIS.”Im coming, gimme a minute!”  
It had been Christmas a few days ago and The Doctor felt that she should bake a few cookies to give to Yaz’s mum as a small present, as a way of saying thank you for creating an amazing human.   
“Doctor, oh my god! What on earth have you done?”, as Yaz stared around the kitchen, horrified as she gawped at the flour and batter painted of the walls, of the once gleaming kitchen.  
“ Oh come on babe! It’s not that bad... is it?” The Doctor replied. She had been draped in a green and red apron, decorated with little snowmen, which was now covered in flour and sugar from the gingerbread.   
“Come here and lemme show ya what I made,” said The Doctor, as she grabbed the other woman’s hand.  
“Babe, these look amazing! D’ya reckon we could eat some ourselves?” Yaz chucked, as she stared at the thirteen perfectly baked cooked gingerbread men.”Maybe later; but first, this,” The Doctor whispered, leaning in to kiss the other woman, blushing.  
“Oi, Doc, I was wondering-“ Graham said, barging in, holding a bag of what looked like custard creams , the ladies still at each others lips  
“Don’t worry, gonna leave ya to it, eh cockle,”


End file.
